Bite Me Hit Me Insult Me But Love Me
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Je ne pouvais plus penser. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait à Louis. Il avait entièrement raison. J'avais pris plaisir à le voir défait sous moi, j'avais aimé le voir se tordre de douleur, j'avais joui de sa souffrance. J'étais comme lui. Je me dégoûtais." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning : **OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe pas.

….

La sonnerie retentit et me brisa les tympans, ce qui n'arrangea rien à ma migraine. Encore un lundi ordinaire. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de cours, où m'attendaient deux heures de géographie. Je soupirai déjà d'ennui. Je rejoignis le fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre, et sortis rapidement mes affaires. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, c'était le gros bordel dans la classe. Un groupe de garçons parlait des filles qu'ils avaient baisé durant la soirée de Matt, parce que _mec, je te jure, cette fille est faite pour sucer des queues_. Les filles, quant à elles, se montraient mutuellement les vêtements qu'elles avaient achetés durant le week-end, parce que _chérie, il ne restait plus que ce petit pull noir, s'il te plait._

Je distinguai Niall, mon meilleur ami, qui marchait vers moi. Il se posa lourdement sur la chaise à côté de la mienne et fit un boucan inimaginable en sortant ses cahiers.

« -Niall, geignis-je.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'ai mal à la tête. Et tu fais autant de bruit qu'un éléphant obèse.

-J'apprécie la comparaison, merci. »

Malgré son ton blasé, je savais que je ne l'avais vexé. Je posai mes bras sur le bureau et appuyai ma tête dessus. Il me détailla et je portai avec précaution ma main à mon cou.

« -Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, soupira-t-il. En plus de me traiter d'éléphant obèse. »

Je ricanai et enlevai la main de mon cou. Je n'avais jamais su le tromper de toute façon.

« -Tu t'es encore battu, Harry, et je…

-Ils m'ont battu et j'ai essayé de me défendre, nuance, le coupai-je.

-Toujours les mêmes ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai réussi à donner des coups, cette fois-ci, rigolai-je.

-Je suis censé rire là ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de te battre parce que tu es gay ! Tu as de la chance de t'en tirer avec un seul bleu dans le cou, et tu le sais très bien. Tes parents l'ont remarqué ?

-Non, seulement Gemma. J'ai passé le week-end avec une écharpe autour du cou.

-Tu aurais dû venir avec nous au cinéma, dit-il avec un ton de reproche.

-Désolé, mais la vue de nos meilleurs amis se léchant mutuellement la langue ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, répondis-je avec un air de dégoût. »

En réalité, j'étais juste jaloux de la relation qu'entretenaient Liam et Zayn.

« -Ils savent se tenir, rétorqua Niall. Et puis le film était génial, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants.

-Raconte-moi, dis-je, forçant un sourire. »

Il frappa énergiquement dans ses mains et se lança dans un résumé détaillé du film, ne loupant aucun passage des zombies dévastant la population humaine. Un film que j'aurais de toute évidence détesté. Je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite, et lorgnai sur la porte de la classe, me demandant pourquoi le professeur était si en retard, lui qui était toujours à l'heure habituellement.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, cessant tout bavardage, excepté Niall qui continuait de discuter tranquillement, peu perturbé par le silence de mort autour de lui. Le professeur entra dans la classe, suivi d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ.

Je me figeai.

« -Niall, murmurai-je d'une voix calme et posée, malgré l'état de panique qui me parcourait à cet instant.

-Et donc tu vois, le gars, il cache sa famille dans une cave, parce que les zombies ont attaqué l'immeuble, et…

-Niall, répétai-je plus fermement, saisissant son bras.

-Mais laisse-moi finir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, haussant les épaules. »

D'un signe discret de la main, je lui indiquai l'estrade. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet du choc.

« -Putain, souffla-t-il, peut-être un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû.

-Un problème, Mr Horan ? demanda le professeur

-Euh, non, je… Euh, enfin… Pardon, bafouilla Niall.

-Bien, poursuivit le professeur, posant ses affaires sur le bureau. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon nouvel assistant. Certains d'entre vous le connaissent sûrement, puisqu'il a passé toute sa scolarité à St-Margaret. Mr Tomlinson avait besoin d'un stage de dix semaines pour clore un projet, et c'est avec un immense plaisir que j'ai accepté de l'aider. Maintenant, Louis, vous pouvez prendre vos aises, et prendre en note ce que vous jugerez nécessaire. »

Niall avait toujours la bouche ouverte et je le regardai avec anxiété. Le stagiaire me sourit. Je me tournai vers mon meilleur ami.

« -Niall, personne ne doit être au courant. »

…

« -Tu comptais vraiment me cacher ça, Harry ?

-A vrai dire, oui, répondis-je, lançant un regard noir à Niall. Je voulais éviter des réactions excessives dans le genre, ajoutai-je, acerbe.

-Harry, je voulais juste te protéger, dit doucement Niall. »

J'allais répliquer mais Liam se précipita sur moi, ses mains sur mes épaules.

« -Oui, Harry, il voulait juste te protéger. Et je ne comprends pas ta réaction. On dirait qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

-En quoi ça me concerne ? demandai-je. Il fait juste son stage, il ne s'approchera pas de moi.

-Mais tu es naïf ou juste con ?! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, parce que je ne te croirais pas une seule seconde ! Ou alors tu es un vrai psychopathe, je ne sais pas, tu aimes bien souffrir ! Réponds-moi, Harry ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il avait des problèmes.

-Est-ce une raison ? Est-ce une raison suffisante pour t'avoir martyrisé toute une année ? Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Je dis juste qu'il n'avait pas une vie facile et qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

-Des circonstances atténuantes ? Non mais je n'ai jamais entendu autant de conneries !

-Liam, calme-toi, le raisonna Niall.

-Non, Niall, non ! Il se fout littéralement de notre gueule ! C'est moi, Harry, c'est moi qui ai soigné toutes tes plaies, tous tes bleus, toutes tes brûlures. Combien de fois tu as dormi chez moi parce que ton œil était trop enflé pour que ta mère ne le remarque pas ? Combien de fois j'ai menti en disant que tu étais tombé alors que Louis t'avait enfermé dans les vestiaires pour te tabasser ? Comment peux-tu être aussi tolérant face à lui ? »

Il y a un moment où la patience a des limites. Je repoussai Liam et le dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre.

« -Sors de chez moi. Maintenant, ordonnai-je fermement.

-Quand tu te rendras compte que l'on s'inquiète pour toi, reviens nous voir. Grandis un peu, Styles. »

Je hochai la tête et fit signe à Niall de suivre le même chemin.

« -Je suis désolé, Harry…, s'excusa-t-il.

-Oui, allez, sors. »

Je claquai la porte derrière eux, énervé, et me jetai sur mon lit. Je regardai d'un air songeur le plafond, me mordant la lèvre de culpabilité. Je savais que Liam avait raison et que Niall n'y était vraiment pour rien. Mais, malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à Louis.

Je l'avais rencontré le jour de ma rentrée à St-Margaret. Plus exactement, je ne l'avais pas rencontré en personne, mais tout le monde parlait du fameux Louis Tomlinson, la terreur des petits nouveaux. Il avait deux de plus que moi, et à ses tatouages sur sa peau, j'étais peu enclin à l'approcher. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à moi, jusqu'à ce jour, l'année dernière.

Il devait être approximativement 6pm, j'attendais que Liam sorte de son cours de français pour rentrer, et Louis venait de quitter la salle de sport. La rue était déserte, il faisait presque nuit. Il était passé devant moi et avait trébuché, et moi, stupide, j'avais étouffé un rire. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir engendrer une telle colère. Il s'était retourné, furieux, et m'avait plaqué contre le mur derrière moi. Les coups, je ne les avais pas vus venir, j'avais juste pu les sentir. Il était parti comme il était venu, me laissant ensanglanté sur le trottoir. Ce soir-là, j'avais fait promettre à Liam de ne rien dire. Et il avait tenu sa promesse. Parce que cela avait recommencé le lendemain. Et les jours d'après.

J'avais rapidement compris qu'il ne servait à rien de crier ou de me débattre. Chaque jour, il nous enfermait dans les vestiaires, et les coups fusaient. Quelques fois, il me poussait au sol, avant de s'asseoir sur mes jambes. Il ouvrait ma chemise et mon torse devenait son terrain de jeu. Griffures avec ses ongles. Brûlures avec sa cigarette allumée. Scarifications avec une lame de rasoir. Je ravalais mes larmes et serrais les dents le temps de sa torture. Parfois, il se relevait subitement, les yeux humides. Il soufflait un _Pars_ et se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Dans ces moments-là, je n'avais qu'une envie passer ma main dans ses cheveux, l'embrasser, lui dire que tout allait bien. Parce que j'avais besoin de son contact, besoin de ses mains sur ma peau, besoin de ses yeux teintés de fureur.

Je savais que son père le battait, que sa mère ne le défendait presque jamais, et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'élever correctement ses quatre jeunes sœurs.

Alors, même si je souffrais, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, parce qu'il se sentait mieux en me frappant. Je le détestais pour me faire ressentir ça, et je me détestais pour aimer cette sensation. Si quelqu'un nous avait vus, moi torse, lui haletant, les joues rouges, les cheveux décoiffés, il se serait posé des questions. Bien que Louis ne m'ait jamais touché. Il aurait très bien pu. Me violer même. Que je fasse vingt centimètres de plus que lui ne changeait rien, il avait un contrôle total sur mon corps. Cela avait duré un an. Après, il avait quitté St-Margaret, et j'avais débuté ma dernière année scolaire sans lui.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'avais ressenti un manque. Aujourd'hui, mes cicatrices avaient presque disparues, laissant seulement des marques blanches, mais le_ L_ qu'il avait brûlé avec sa cigarette restait profondément marqué sur ma peau. Je ne pensais plus à Louis depuis longtemps, et maintenant, il revenait foutre la merde.

« -Harry, chéri, on passe à table ! »

Je me levai et passai mes paumes sur mon visage.

Louis Tomlinson était là pour dix semaines, et j'allais devoir faire avec.

…

Je me dirigeai vers ma classe, parce que j'avais oublié mon sac de sport. J'étais un vrai boulet. A vrai dire, la présence de Louis durant mes cours de géographie depuis deux semaines me perturbait un peu. Voire beaucoup. La plupart du temps, je sentais son regard pesant sur moi, et quand j'avais le réflexe stupide de relever la tête, il souriait face à mon air gêné. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation avec moi, mais quelque chose dans son attitude agréable me dérangeait. J'étais froid et distant, je ne voulais plus rien à voir avec lui. De toute façon, avec la surveillance plus que rapprochée de Liam, je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de converser avec Louis.

Je sortis de ma torpeur lorsque quelqu'un agrippa la capuche de mon sweat et me poussa contre les casiers. Ma tête cogna contre le métal froid et je geignis de douleur, ma vision s'obscurcit durant un instant.

« -Alors, Styles, je t'ai manqué ? »

Cette voix, je la connaissais par cœur. J'étouffai un petit rire.

« -Bien sûr, une semaine sans toi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me suis senti seul, dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, siffla mon interlocuteur. »

Sa main serra autour de ma gorge et son genou cogna dans mon ventre. Malgré la douleur que j'éprouvais et les larmes qui piquaient mes yeux, je ne souhaitai pas lui montrer que j'avais peur et qu'il m'impressionnait.

« -Alors, pédé, on ne dit plus rien ? »

Je crachai à sa figure en guise de réponse, et il le prit très mal, me jetant au sol pour me ruer de coups. Je me roulai en boule et protégeait rapidement mon visage avec mes bras et mes mains. Habituellement, j'essayai de rendre les coups, mais j'étais tellement surpris et tétanisé que je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je sentis quelque chose couler sur mes joues et je ne savais même pas si c'était des larmes ou du sang. Peut-être que j'avais été trop loin ce soir, et je n'étais pas sûr de me relever sans quelques contusions.

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et je pensai que ma torture allait peut-être prendre fin.

« -Jack ! Laisse-le ! On va rater notre bus ! »

J'attendis encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que les seuls bruits perceptibles soient les cognements sourds de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Doucement, je me remis debout, testant la stabilité de mes jambes. Tout semblait fonctionner. J'essuyai mon nez et mes yeux avec ma manche. Le couloir était désert et je devais être le dernier dans l'établissement, aussi je marchai rapidement en direction de ma classe.

La lumière était allumée, et, par la lucarne de la porte, je vis Louis assis au bureau du professeur. _Putain._ Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'abaissai la poignée et entrai dans la classe. Il fut assez surpris, considérant le petit sursaut qui lui échappa, me faisant sourire. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraitre et reprit rapidement contenance.

« -Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai oublié mon sac de sport, je m'en vais tout de suite. Et toi ? demandai-je, incertain. »

C'était la première fois depuis le début de son stage que je me retrouvais seul avec lui. Et je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette envie de lui parler. Il sourit et ferma le dossier qui était devant lui, avant de rebouchoner son stylo.

« -Je commençais mon rapport de stage, expliqua-t-il, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Je suis ravi que tu acceptes enfin de m'adresser la parole, Harold. »

Je relevai la tête, et haussai les épaules, indifférent.

« -Simple question de politesse, tu sais comment je suis, Louis. Celui qui ne dit jamais rien, que se soucie des autres, dis-je, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

-Arrête ça, siffla-t-il, secouant la tête. S'il te plait. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, avant de poser son regard sur moi. Ses yeux n'étaient plus illuminés de colère comme avant, ils étaient juste baignés de tristesse.

« -Tu as du sang sur la tempe, dit-il, pressant son pouce contre ma plaie. »

Je me reculai, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, et il haussa simplement les épaules.

« -Qui t'a frappé ?

-Qui te dit que quelqu'un m'a frappé ? Tu as peur d'avoir un concurrent, Tomlinson ? ricanai-je. »

Je pris mes affaires et ouvrit la porte pour m'en aller, mais il me barra le passage avec son bras.

« -Je t'en prie, Harry, oublions tout ça, j'ai changé. Tu as besoin d'être soigné…

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi ? le coupai-je. Depuis quand ma santé te préoccupe ? Tu fais ça pour mieux me détruire après, c'est ça ? criai-je à lui briser les tympans.

-Harry, je…

-Laisse-moi ! »

Je le poussai et courrai dans le couloir, les larmes menaçant de couler.

…

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai dans ma salle de bain, appuyé contre la baignoire, tandis que Louis farfouillait dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Cela faisait d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes que mon regard s'attardait sur ses fesses.

« -Tu es fou, dis-je finalement, brisant le silence qui devenait pesant. »

Je vis ses épaules se contracter, la tension sous ses muscles. J'étais ravi de voir comment je pouvais le mettre mal à l'aise.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il d'un ton las. »

Il se retourna, une bouteille de désinfectant dans une main, des compresses dans l'autre.

« -M'avoir suivi jusque chez moi pour désinfecter mes blessures, expliquai-je. Donc tu es…

-Je ne t'ai pas suivi, me coupa-t-il. Je t'ai raccompagné, nuance. »

Je devinai son sourire arrogant glisser ses lèvres. Il versa du désinfectant sur une compresse et l'appuya sur ma tempe. Je grimaçai lorsqu'il frotta, la causticité du produit était désagréable. Il changea de compresse et s'occupa de mon menton, faisant cette fois-ci attention à ne pas être trop brusque.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, repris-je, tu es fou. Ou désespéré.

-Désespéré ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Désespéré que je te pardonne. Tu as tout ça sur la conscience. C'est pour ça que tu es venu faire ton stage ici. Pour moi, terminai-je, sûr de moi. »

Je vis ses poings se fermer, les jointures de ses doigts devenir blanches. Je relevai la tête et retrouvai les yeux que j'avais toujours connus. Furieux.

« -Tais-toi, siffla-t-il. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Je ricanai, le repoussant, et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'appuyai mon dos contre le bois, et le regardai avec un air de défi.

« -Ou alors, est-ce parce que tu as enfin eu les couilles de partir de chez toi ? Après tout, quelle était ta place dans cette famille ? Etait-ce près de ton père ? Tu sais, cet homme qui te frappait. Des coups de ceinture, d'après les rumeurs à St-Margaret. C'est ça, Louis ? »

Je savais que j'avais été trop loin, je le savais à ses yeux remplis de larmes, à sa mâchoire contractée, à ses mains tremblantes. Je ne voulais qu'une chose. Qu'il se jette sur moi. Ce qu'il finit par faire, sa main appuyée contre mon cou.

« -Ta gueule ! Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! hurla-t-il.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu me frappais. Parce que tu avais peur de ton père. Tu avais peur d'être le souffre-douleur de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Mais surtout, tu avais peur que quelqu'un sache _ça_.

-Je n'avais pas peur, souffla-t-il, luttant contre ses larmes. »

Je me sentais étrangement bien. Je voulais le voir anéanti, détruit, brisé, comme je l'avais été.

« -Vraiment ? Tu n'avais pas peur que ça se sache ? Tu n'avais pas peur que le lycée soit au courant que Louis Tomlinson, le badboy rebelle, préfère… Les hommes ?

-Je ne suis pas un putain de pédé ! cria-t-il, m'empoignant par les épaules. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

-Je ne te crois pas. Tu pensais que je ne le sentais pas ? Ta bite pressée contre ma cuisse quand tu brûlais ma peau avec ta cigarette ? Ca te faisait bander de me voir me tortiller sous toi ? Tu es comme ton père en fait, tu aimes voir les autres souffrir. »

Il se recula, incrédule, et regarda le sol. J'essayai de réguler mon souffle, j'étais haletant et mort de trouille.

« -Tu ne t'ai jamais plaint. Tu n'as jamais rien dit. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour que tout s'arrête.

-J'étais effrayé, j'avais peur de toi. Mais plus maintenant, dis-je, ne laissant pas paraitre le stress évident dans ma voix. Je voudrais oublier tout ce que tu m'as fait, mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Harry…

-Quoi ?! criai-je. Assume ! Assume tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer ! Chaque coup, chaque brûlure, chaque scarification. Assume et porte tes couilles, bordel de merde, Louis ! »

Nos cris se répercutaient dans la petite pièce, et il pleurait, il hurlait, et j'étais dans le même état que lui, tous nos doutes et nos peurs explosant du plus profond de nos corps. Brusquement, j'enlevai mon sweat et lui désignai mon torse.

« -Ose ! hurlai-je. Ose me dire que toutes ses marques blanches sur ma peau ne sont pas de ton fait ! Ose me dire que le _L_ brûlé sur ma hanche, tu ne l'as pas fait de ton propre gré ! Tu voulais que je sois à toi, parce que tu avais peur que personne ne t'aime, c'est ça, Louis ? »

Il ne répondit pas, il me regarda. Nous restâmes un long moment comme cela, haletants, le souffle erratique. Il pleurait toujours et étouffait ses sanglots. Mon cœur se serra.

« -Louis ? »

Et là, tout s'accéléra. Il se jeta sur moi, son corps se pressant contre le mien, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses doigts touchant ma peau. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Il essaya de se reculer, mais je maintins une main contre sa nuque, l'en empêchant. Je mordis sa lèvre pour qu'il ouvre la bouche et je pus sentir le goût de nos larmes sur sa langue. D'une main, je tâtonnai contre la porte, cherchant la poignée, puis l'ouvrit. J'entrainai Louis dans le couloir, sans quitter ses lèvres. A reculons, nous atteignîmes ma chambre, et je priai de toutes mes forces pour que ma mère ne rentre pas trop tôt de son travail.

D'un coup de pied, je refermai la porte derrière nous et le poussai vers le lit. Il se recula légèrement, les lèvres gonflées et humides de salive, la mienne et la sienne, l'air idiot, haletant.

« -Harry, je ne pense… »

Je le coupai dans sa phrase en attaquant ses lèvres, ma langue darda sa bouche ouverte. J'avançai vers le lit, une main dans son dos pour qu'il ne tombe pas, et lui ordonnai silencieusement de s'asseoir sur le matelas. Je m'installai à califourchon sur ses cuisses, mes doigts bloqués contre sa nuque, ses mains sur ma taille pour me retenir. Je fis glisser ma main sur sa mâchoire, son cou, ses clavicules. Puis, d'un seul coup, j'arrachai sa chemise sous ses yeux choqués. Je fus moi-même surpris par ma force, je restai quelques secondes avec sa chemise, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, dans les mains. J'entendis les boutons rouler sur le parquet.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Ta gueule, Tomlinson, tu parles trop, grognai-je. »

Il se tut, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque j'appuyai mon bassin contre le sien. Dès lors, ses mains quittèrent ma taille et se posèrent sur le renflement dans mon jean. Je les tapai pour les éloigner et il leva le regard vers moi, interrogateur.

Il comprit instantanément. C'est moi qui contrôlais.

Je descendis de ses jambes et appuyai ma main sur son épaule pour qu'il s'allonge. Il s'exécuta, et, de plusieurs coups de pied, se débarrassa de ses chaussures. Il savait pertinemment ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, et il tremblait d'appréhension, même s'il devait penser que je ne le voyais pas.

Je remontai sur le lit et il releva la tête, quémandant mes lèvres, mais un simple _non_ suffit à le décourager. Mes doigts frôlèrent son ventre, son torse, ses clavicules, ses lèvres, et il soupira, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Mes lèvres planèrent au-dessus des siennes, et je frémis à la sensation de son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je déposai un chaste baiser sur ma bouche avant de mordre la peau tannée de son cou. Il cria, de plaisir ou de douleur, je ne savais pas, et à vrai dire, je m'en foutais. Je lapai la marque pourpre que je venais de sucer, avant de recommencer ce petit jeu sur ses clavicules, entendant des _Harry, Harry, plus bas, descends_. Mais je n'avais pas encore l'intention de lui céder.

Mes dents martyrisaient sa peau fragile, et je faisais en sorte de laisser de belles marques rouges sur mon passage. Pensant m'être suffisamment amusé avec ma bouche, je relevai la tête. Son regard était braqué sur moi, ses paupières mi-closes, ses lèvres entrouvertes, la pointe de sa langue entre ses dents. Mon sexe se contracta à cette vue, et me vint la délicieuse idée de le prendre sauvagement.

Mais il était encore trop tôt. Je posai ma main sur la bosse qui déformait son jean, et son souffle se bloqua lorsque j'ouvris le bouton et la fermeture éclair. Je glissai une main entre son pantalon et son caleçon, appréciant les soupirs d'exaltation qui sortait de sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, ma main libre parcourait son torse et son ventre, en particulier son nombril, endroit fort intéressant de son corps, puisqu'il se tortillait sous moi lorsque j'appuyai mon index dessus.

-Eh bien, Louis ? Tu ne devrais pas autant aimer ce genre de contact avec les hommes, non ?

-Ha… Harry, haleta-t-il, ignorant ma question. Ne… ne t'arrête… pas.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce serait trop facile de te laisser jouir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je cessai mes mouvements et il grogna de frustration, plainte qui s'évanouit lorsque je lui arrachai son jean et son caleçon en même temps. L'air froid le fit frissonner. Sans scrupule, je le détaillai minutieusement. Ses mollets étaient parfaitement sculptés, ses cuisses élancées et musclées, sa taille féminine et ses hanches marquées. Son sexe semblait douloureusement dur contre son ventre. Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur face à l'absence de pilosité sur son pubis, puis un sourire glissa sur mes lèvres.

« -Tu m'expliques pourquoi un homme purement hétéro comme toi se rase ? demandai-je, mes doigts caressant la peau douce.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Je n'aime pas les poils.

-Evidemment.

-Harry…, s'impatienta-t-il. »

Je continuai de l'observer, cherchant la moindre imperfection sur son corps, qui était introuvable. Cela m'énerva encore plus.

« -Harry, fais quelque chose, ça devient vraiment gênant là.

-Assieds-toi, lui intimai-je. »

Il s'exécuta, et je descendis du lit, finissant de me déshabiller rapidement. Je fus soulagé de me libérer enfin de ce qui comprimait mon érection, et commençai à me prodiguer quelques caresses, le regard braqué sur Louis, avant de le rejoindre sur le matelas. Je m'approchai dangereusement de lui, mes mains sur sa nuque.

« -Suce-moi. »

Je le vis déglutir difficilement et hocher négativement la tête, lentement. J'agrippai fermement ses cheveux, les tirant, il se crispa sous moi.

« -Tu vas t'opposer à moi, Louis ? Je ne suis pas sûr de le supporter. »

Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, et sa lenteur m'exaspéra.

« -Ouvre ta putain de bouche de suceur, sifflai-je à son oreille, serrant plus fort ses cheveux. »

Sa langue sortit timidement entre ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux quand il lécha l'extrémité de mon érection. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Mais je le sus quand sa bouche se referma sur moi. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il faisait ça à un homme, en considérant ses dents qui raclaient mon sexe, me faisant mal. A moins qu'il n'en fasse exprès. Ce qui était fort probable aussi.

« -Louis, tes dents, l'avertis-je. »

Il haussa les épaules, il se fichait de tout ce que je lui disais, mais je ne me plaignis plus lorsqu'il creusa les joues. Je soupirai faiblement, et reposai mon front sur le sommet de sa tête, mes mains restant sur ses épaules.

« -Louis, recommence… »

Il refit le même mouvement, creusant les joues, sa langue passant sur la fente de mon gland, me faisant gémir.

Son cerveau reprit le contrôle de ses mains et il les posa sur le haut de mes cuisses, frôlant mes fesses, avant de se diriger entre mes jambes, caressant mes testicules. Moi qui lui disais de porter ses couilles il y a de nombreuses minutes, il tenait maintenant les miennes. J'émis un bruit guttural, provenant du fond de ma gorge, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ses épaules. Je baissai les yeux sur ses lèvres rouges et tendues autour de mon sexe luisant de sa propre salive. Il leva le regard vers moi, et l'innocence que j'y vis me transperça. Mais je refusai de me laisser affecter.

« -Continue, Louis. »

Il reprit l'activité avec sa bouche et sa langue, mais ses vas-et-viens étaient beaucoup trop lents et je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à jouir à cette vitesse.

« -Plus vite, ordonnai-je. »

Voir sa tête dodeliner de cette manière sur mon sexe était terriblement hilarant. Il essayait d'imposer un rythme dur, mais ses mouvements étaient discordés et flous.

« -Doucement, ris-je. Tu vas te briser le cou. »

Il quitta mon sexe et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Je ne sais pas comment faire ça, avoua-t-il. »

Il me reprit dans sa bouche et refit ces gestes lents qui me frustraient au plus haut point.

« -Laisse-moi faire. »

Il cligna les yeux en guise de réponse, j'avançai mes hanches, m'imposant un rythme rapide, n'allant pas trop profondément dans sa bouche cependant, de peur qu'il me vomisse dessus. Seulement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Trop perdu dans mon plaisir, je donnai un coup de hanches violent, je sentis mon gland cogner contre son palet, et le réflexe humain fit que ses dents se serrèrent. Je criai de douleur, et tirai ses cheveux, pour qu'il se recule. Je le tenais si fermement que sa tête était renversée en arrière, sa gorge exposée pour mes yeux uniquement.

« -Harry, lâche-moi ! »

Mes yeux devaient être flous de colère, parce que les siens étaient brouillés de peur.

« -Tu m'as mordu, Louis, tu vas en payer les conséquences, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Lâche-moi, tu m'arraches les cheveux !

-Oh, tu fais le rebelle ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je le retournai vivement, l'allongeant sur le ventre, et j'attrapai ses poignets pour les maintenir dans son dos. Il me donna des coups avec ses pieds, aussi je m'asseyais sur ses jambes pour qu'il arrête de bouger.

« -J'ai cru comprendre que tu essayais de te débattre, Louis. Ai-je raison ?

-Tu ne payes rien pour attendre, Harold. Laisse-moi.

-Ton corps me dit le contraire pourtant. Tu bandes comme un âne. Ce t'excite.

-Tais-toi. »

Je ris et regardai le corps en-dessous du mien. Je remontai mes mains sur ses cuisses, ses fesses, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses épaules, sa nuque. Il soupira de contentement.

« -Tu vois, dis-je, souriant. Tu aimes ça.

-Mais ferme ta putain de gueule !

-Oh, Mr Tomlinson s'énerve, que faire ? ironisai-je. »

Je reportai mon attention sur cette _putain_ de paire de fesses qui s'offrait à moi. Du bout des doigts, je touchai la chair pulpeuse et douce, le faisant frissonner.

« -Tu sais, Louis, j'ai toujours su qu'un cul comme le tien était fait pour se faire enculer. »

Il gémit, sa bouche plaquée contre la couette, bougeant désespérément ses hanches contre le matelas pour trouver une sorte de friction.

« -Arrête ça, ordonnai-je, le fessant durement, le faisant crier. Je t'interdis de prendre du plaisir lorsque je n'en prends pas. »

Je caressai la marque rouge qui s'était formée sur la peau fragile, il tremblait et frémissait sous mes doigts.

Mes doigts s'égarèrent entre ses fesses, mon pouce appuyant contre son entrée tendue et contractée. Je pensais à l'étroitesse et à la chaleur de cette intimité inviolée autour de mon sexe. Un sourire étira mes lèvres quand la pensée de la douleur qu'il éprouverait quand je le pénétrerai violement me traversa l'esprit. Mon sexe se contracta et mes yeux se baissèrent pour voir le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'échappait à l'extrémité. Je ressentis le besoin urgent de me vider en lui. J'inclinai mon visage et mordis férocement sa fesse, il geignit, bien trop accablé pour se plaindre réellement.

« -Comme ça, tu te souviendras du jour où tu as perdu ta virginité, expliquai-je avant de lécher la marque de mes dents.

-Je ne suis pas vierge, se défendit-il.

-D'un point de vue homosexuel, je suppose que tu l'es… J'ai envie de te baiser, Louis. Donc tu vas relever ton joli cul de salope pour moi, d'accord ?

-Non, souffla-t-il. »

Je le fessai avec force et savourai le cri qui lui échappa.

« -Pardon ? demandai-je. Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris. Tu peux répéter ?

-Bai… Baise-moi, Harry. Baise-moi.

-Parfait ! m'exclamai-je, tapant énergiquement dans mes mains. »

Il releva faiblement les hanches, et écarta un peu les jambes, tremblantes d'appréhension. Je crachai abondement dans ma main pour me lubrifier, et me demandai, durant une seconde si je devais le préparer à me recevoir. J'étouffai un rire tant la question était stupide. La réponse était évidente. Non. J'appuyai l'extrémité de mon sexe contre son entrée et saisis fermement ses hanches.

« -Harry, att… »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans un cri déchirant lorsque je m'enfonçai en lui d'une seule poussée. Je respirai bruyamment, me forçant à reprendre le contrôle de mes hormones. Je remarquai ses pleurs, ses supplications pour que je me retire, la façon dont il se tortillait de douleur et d'inconfort sous moi, ses doigts serrant convulsivement les draps.

Je sentis un liquide chaud et visqueux sur mon sexe, et je me demandai si j'étais venu sans m'en rendre compte sous son étroitesse. Puis, risquant un regard vers le bas, je compris que ce n'était pas mon sperme. C'était son sang. Cette vision m'horrifia un instant, puis je me rappelai toutes les fois où c'était le mien qui avait coulé. Alors, je donnai le premier coup de reins. Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

« -Harry, ne bouge pas, supplia-t-il. S'il te plait. »

J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe.

« -Détends-toi, Louis, soufflai-je. Tout ira bien. »

Je sentais la contraction de ses muscles autour de moi, la tension insoutenable sous sa peau. Mon excitation d'adolescent me fit comprendre que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Heureusement pour lui. J'imposai d'amblée un rythme rapide, serrant la peau tendre de sa taille, laissant certainement des marques rouges. Il geignait de douleur, et les sons qu'il produisait me rendaient plus fou encore. J'alignai mon torse contre son dos, où la sueur perlait, et le changement d'angle soudain le fit crier. Je souris contre sa nuque, humant ses cheveux. J'avais touché son sweet spot et je n'étais pas prêt à cesser de le malmener.

Je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à son visage. Je fus transpercé par ses yeux fermés, son front plissé, ses dents mordant son poignet pour étouffer ses cris. A ses traits déformés, je savais que la douleur l'excitait et que le plaisir prenant place à la souffrance.

« -Tu aimes ce que je te fais, Louis ? murmurai-je contre son cou. »

Il hocha doucement la tête. Je me sentais déjà dans le point de non-retour. Mes coups devenaient saccadés et irréguliers, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps se diffusait à travers le mien. Je saisis brusquement ses cheveux, orientant son visage vers le mien, et l'embrassai durement, violant l'accès de sa bouche avec ma langue, tandis que je me vidai en lui.

Je repris à peine mon souffle, et me retirai aussitôt, avant de le retourner sur le dos. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes, mais j'interceptai son poignet, et remplaçai ses doigts par les miens. Il souffla et ferma les yeux, heureux que je m'occupe enfin de son érection, et je souris face à sa naïveté. Il ne comprit que lorsque mes phalanges serrèrent son sexe. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément et s'assombrirent de frustration, il secoua la tête, avant d'essayer de me faire lâcher prise.

Je ris machiavéliquement en resserrant mon emprise. Mon emprise sur cette partie de son anatomie qui lui empêchait toute éjaculation. On se serait cru dans un film pornographique de mauvais goût.

« -Je veux que tu me supplies. Peut-être que je te laisserai jouir après ça. »

Il hocha négativement la tête, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la frustration, de colère ou de douleur. Je ressentais une boule étrange dans mon ventre, l'accumulation de plusieurs mois de souffrance, un nouveau goût pour le sadomasochisme, et une envie de le voir s'effondrer.

« -Je… ne… te… supplierai jamais, bafouilla-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Je n'affirmerai pas une telle chose si j'étais toi, répondis-je. »

Je poussai ses cuisses contre son ventre et taquinai son entrée avec mes doigts. Il me donna des coups de pieds pour me repousser, et, sans prévenir, j'enfonçai deux doigts en lui. Il hoqueta, et je fus accablé par la sensation de mon sperme et de son sang sur ma peau. Je bougeai rapidement mes doigts, cherchant cette boule de nerfs qui le détruirait.

« -Je veux que tu me supplies.

-Crève, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. »

J'accélérai le rythme de mes doigts, et il rejeta la tête en arrière, son dos se cambrant. Son sexe était dur et contracté dans ma main, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire débordant dangereusement sur son gland. Je me penchai et inclinai mon visage, aspirant la substance blanchâtre, ma langue passant sur la fente. Il cria et je mordis son aine, le faisant se taire.

« -Tu te souviens toutes les fois où tu m'as laissé pour mort dans les vestiaires ? demandai-je. Je veux que tu souffres, comme j'ai pu avoir mal. Je veux te voir à mes pieds. »

J'accentuai mes paroles en rajoutant un troisième doigt, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate. Il couina, se tordant dans tous les sens pour essayer d'obtenir une sorte de soulagement dans ma torture. Ses pieds appuyaient dans mon estomac, et je relevai lentement les yeux vers lui.

Les larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues, et ma vision devint floue un instant. Il saisit mon poignet, sans pour autant chercher à m'éloigner, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau.

« -Tu es comme moi, Harry, souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante, tous ses efforts mobilisés pour parler correctement. Tu aimes voir les autres souffrir. Tu n'en même plus au stade de la vengeance. Tu peux rester comme ça toute la nuit, je ne te supplierais pas. Jamais. Comme toi, avant. Tu ne m'as jamais supplié pour que j'arrête, Harold. On est pareil. »

A ces mots, je clignai des yeux, une boule se formant dans ma gorge. Je relâchai lentement son sexe et retirai mes doigts. Je le regardai jouir avec force, son sperme éclaboussant son ventre et son torse. Mon regard tomba sur son visage barbouillé de larmes, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens et je rougis. Mes mains tremblaient et ma tête me tournait. J'avais envie de vomir.

« -Je… Je suis désolé, Louis… »

Je me levai précipitamment et courus m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

….

Je bloquai le verrou après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi. J'allumai le mitigeur de la douche et me glissai sous la chaleur apaisante de l'eau. Je reposai mon dos contre le mur carrelé, froid sous ma peau, me faisant frissonner. J'essayai de respirer doucement et de calmer mes tremblements. Je déglutis avec difficulté, j'avais des haut-le cœur, la boule dans ma gorge grossissait au fil des minutes. J'attrapai le flacon de gel douche et me savonnai avec force.

Je me sentais sale. Je grattai sous mes ongles pour enlever les traces de sang et de sperme. Je puais le sexe, et la senteur de vanille du gel douche ne camouflait pas cette odeur. Je ne savais pas. Je ne pouvais plus penser. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait à Louis. Il avait entièrement raison. J'avais pris plaisir à le voir défait sous moi, j'avais aimé le voir se tordre de douleur, j'avais joui de sa souffrance. J'étais comme lui. Je me dégoûtais. Je griffai mes cuisses, souhaitant enlever la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne quand je l'avais pénétré sans son consentement.

Est-ce que l'on pouvait appeler cela un viol ? Peut-être. Non, je me rappelai ses mots. _Baise-moi_. Mais j'avais été tellement rude avec lui. Je ne l'avais pas préparé, je n'avais pas utilisé de lubrifiant. Je ne l'avais même pas laissé jouir.

Je saisis le shampooing et lavai mes cheveux, nettoyant la sueur collante sur mon front et ma nuque. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler fortement. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, je laissai l'eau couler sur mon visage, se mélangeant à mes larmes. Je mordis ma main pour étouffer mes sanglots.

J'étais un monstre. Je devais m'excuser auprès de Louis. Je rinçai rapidement mes cheveux et sortis de la douche, avant de m'envelopper dans un grand drap de bain.

Je retournai vers ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la porte. Mon cœur rata un battement. Il n'était plus là. Ses vêtements avaient disparu. Je regardai le lit, les traces de sang et de sperme sur les draps. Il y avait un Post-It sur l'oreiller.

_Ravi de voir que tu as appris à te défendre_

…

« -Arrête.

-Non.

-Harry, arrête.

-Non.

-Arrête, tu me fais mal ! »

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Je recommençai, juste pour l'énerver.

« -Harold, arrête ça ! Je te préviens, tu le refais, je me rase ! »

Je fis la moue, mécontent. Je délaissai son pubis et remontai mes doigts sur son ventre, faisant des dessins avec le sperme, sur la peau douce.

« -Tu ne peux pas, je ne sais pas, juste arrêter de me toucher.

-Non, j'aime bien te faire chier, je crois.

-Tu m'épuises, soupira-t-il.

-Evidemment. Vu comment tu m'as baisé, c'est sûr que tu as dû épuiser toute ton énergie ! »

Il étouffa un rire et je mordis son épaule, puis la peau près de son téton. Ses ongles griffaient des arabesques sur le bas de mon dos. Mes doigts appuyaient sur l'os de sa hanche. Juste vivre le moment présent. C'est ce que je me disais depuis des semaines.

« -Tu es obligé de repartir ? murmurai-je contre son cou.

-Oui, rit-il. Mes sœurs me manquent, tu sais. Désolé, Styles, mais tu vas bientôt devoir utiliser ta main pour te vider les couilles !

-Tu es trop con, grognai-je. »

Je boudai maintenant, et il me retourna brusquement, s'allongeant sur moi.

« -Vraiment ? souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. »

J'émis un petit bruit qu'il comprit instantanément, alors il m'embrassa, sa langue glissant dans ma bouche déjà ouverte. Je fis courir mes doigts sur ses bras nus, et je sentis les siens emmêler mes cheveux. Il se recula et pressa un baiser sur mon nez, avant de soupirer.

« -J'aime passer du temps avec toi, si tu veux tout savoir, déclara-t-il.

-Seulement passer du temps avec moi ?

-Ta mère rentre à quelle heure ? demanda-t-il, esquivant la question. »

Je soupirai à mon tour, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil.

« -Dans quarante-cinq minutes, à peu près.

-Parfait, ça me laisse le temps de prendre une douche. »

Il se leva, sa chaleur me quitta, je geignis et attrapai son poignet.

« -Non, Louis…

-Je suis tout collant, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je me dépêche, assura-t-il. »

Il appuya ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes et sortit de la chambre.

Je me blottis sous ma couette, sensible au froid soudain. Je geignis et passai mes mains sur mon visage, luttant contre le sommeil post-orgasme. Je ne savais pas comment nous en étions arrivés là.

La semaine suivant ce que j'appelais l'accident, je l'avais évité tous les jours, j'avais séché les cours de géographie pour ne pas le voir, j'avais ignoré les heures de retenues dont j'avais écopées. Mais, manque de chance, c'est lui qui m'avait surveillé durant mes trois heures de colle le vendredi soir, lorsque tout le monde avait quitté le lycée.

J'avais essayé d'empêcher le tremblement de mes mains quand il s'était approché de mon bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de relever la tête, lorsque j'avais murmuré un _pardon_ à peine audible. Alors, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard nu, allongé par terre, les jambes indécemment écartées, lui en moi. Anyway.

Le lendemain, il était venu frapper à la porte de chez moi, parce que j'avais soi-disant oublié un de mes cahiers. Là encore, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé sans mes vêtements, cambré contre le comptoir de la cuisine, criant son prénom, lui me prenant avec force.

C'était devenu un rituel. Un autre genre de rituel. Nous avions fini par arrêter de trouver des prétextes et avions admis l'effroyable vérité. Nous étions sexuellement attirés l'un par l'autre. Donc, il venait chez moi tous les après-midis pour s'adonner à ces choses explicites et bestiales. Ce que j'aimais dans ces moments-là, c'était notre complicité après l'acte. Il m'embrassait, il me chatouillait, je riais. Il était le Louis que personne d'autre ne connaissait à part moi.

Pour moi, c'était devenu plus de du sexe. Mais ces sentiments n'étaient certainement pas réciproques. Ce que j'aimais aussi, c'est que personne n'était au courant. Excepté Niall, qui avait découvert un énorme suçon sur ma clavicule.

J'adorais voir les regards de Louis sur moi, pendant les cours, ses clins d'œil discrets, la façon dont il marchait s'il avait été passif le jour d'avant, son sourire lorsqu'il me voyait grimacer quand je m'asseyais.

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie d'un portable qui n'était pas la mienne. Je me penchai hors du lit, et saisis le jean de Louis d'une main, cherchant son portable dans ses poches. J'eus un cas de conscience durant, disons, un millième de seconde. Je n'aurais certainement pas tolérer qu'il prenne mon portable et lise mes messages comme je m'apprêtais à le faire. Mais bon, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Je déverrouillai l'écran d'accueil et découvris un message de Stan.

Stan. Son meilleur ami, cette sale fouine qui avait toujours ri en voyant les hématomes que Louis avait faits sur mon visage.

Je lis le message. Ma bouche s'ouvrit. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je lis finalement toute la conversation pour être sûr de comprendre. Je ne m'étais pas trompé.

**De Stan : **

Alors, ton stage ?

**De Louis :**

Tranquille, ça se passe bien.

**De Stan :**

Même avec l'autre con ?!

**De Louis :**

Oui, même ! C'est tellement drôle, tu n'imagines même pas !

**De Stan :**

Vraiment ? Tu le niques bien, j'espère )

**De Louis :**

Si tu savais ! Ce bouffon ne se rend compte de rien xD

**De Stan :**

Ah, tu me fais plaisir tu me raconteras tout quand tu seras rentré )

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir, se rapprochant de ma chambre. Je jetai le jean et le portable au sol, avant de me recroqueviller sous les couvertures. Je fermai les yeux. Je me demandai s'il allait vraiment croire que je m'étais endormi, parce que j'avais l'impression que les battements de mon cœur s'entendaient à des kilomètres. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

« -Harry, j'ai laissé… »

Il s'arrêta, et s'approcha doucement du lit. Il émit un petit rire puis s'éloigna. Je devinai qu'il se rhabillait, au bruit du froissement du tissu. Je le sentis proche de moi à nouveau, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort. Il pressa ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

« -Je n'aime pas juste passer du temps avec toi, Harold. »

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis la porte claquer que je m'autorisais enfin à pleurer.

…

Le lendemain matin, je fis absolument tout pour l'éviter. Je jetais des regards un peu partout autour de moi, je vérifiais qu'il ne me suivait pas, je devenais vraiment paranoïaque. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre mes amis à la cafétéria, ou je risquai de manger seul. Je repérai Niall au fond du réfectoire, près de la fenêtre. Seul. Je me dirigeai vers lui, sans prendre la peine de prendre un plateau.

« -Tu es tout seul ? demandai-je, m'asseyant. Ils sont où les gars ?

-Liam est malade, donc Zayn m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien de venir aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude.

-Faudrait peut-être leur dire de se décoller un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est à envisager, répondit-il, souriant. Tu ne manges pas ? demanda-t-il, désignant d'un signe de tête l'espace vide en face de moi.

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim.

-Tu vas bien, Harry ? Tu es distant depuis ce matin, et tu es carrément blanc. Tu es malade ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Je hochai négativement la tête. Il m'observa un long miment, cherchant la moindre émotion, la moindre indication qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Mais j'avais l'impression que mon visage était de marbre. Il abandonna au bout d'un certain temps et repoussa son assiette sur le plateau.

« -Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Harry.

-La dernière fois, tu as tout raconté à Liam.

-Je l'ai fait uniquement pour te protéger, tu le sais très bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Mais rien !

-C'est Louis, c'est ça ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour contester, puis la refermai, à court de répartie. Par moment, j'avais l'impression qu'il infiltrait mon cerveau. Je ne pouvais absolument pas lui mentir. C'était incroyable. Il poussa ma main de son doigt pour que mon attention lui soit reportée.

« -Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est qu'un connard.

-Ca, on le savait depuis bien longtemps. Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

-Il est venu chez moi hier après-midi, pour… Enfin, tu sais. Et quand il est parti prendre une douche, j'ai regardé les messages sur son portable, et… Il s'est complètement foutu de ma gueule, en fait. Je me sens tellement con, Niall, si tu savais… »

Il me tendit une serviette en papier quand il me vit au bord des larmes. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et glissa son pouce sur ma joue, tandis qu'il entrelaçait nos doigts.

« -Harry, tu mérites tellement mieux que lui. Tu sais, je t'ai toujours soutenu lorsque tu sortais avec lui, mais…

-On ne sortait pas ensemble, Niall ! le coupai-je.

-Peu importe, reprit-il, haussant les épaules. Tu étais beaucoup plus proche de lui que tu ne l'aurais dû. Je veux que tu sois heureux, tu m'entends ? Je veux que tu t'amuses, je veux que tu vives follement, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que de te faire souffrir. Tu as besoin de faire le vide dans ta tête, Haz.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, Niall. Je ne me sens pas de faire les deux dernières heures de cours. Je ne veux pas le voir.

-Non, Harry, non ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu ne comprends pas ?! Tu ne peux pas t'abaisser à ça ! Vis ta vie ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Allez, Hazza, bouge ton cul de cette chaise, on va en cours ! »

Il se leva brusquement, et saisit fermement ma main m'entrainant avec lui dans les couloirs pour rejoindre notre salle.

…

Le cours d'histoire n'avait pas été si terrible que ça. J'avais juste évité le contact visuel avec Louis. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais ravi de ranger enfin mes affaires. J'essayai de me dépêcher, Niall m'attendait près de la porte.

C'est ce moment que choisit Louis pour marcher vers moi.

« -On va chez toi ? demanda-t-il discrètement.

-Je dors chez Niall ce soir, marmonnai-je. »

Il sembla déçu. Sembler. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait.

« -Demain, alors ?

-Non, pas demain. Plus jamais, en fait, dis-je d'un ton sec.

-Quoi ?! Attends, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? »

Il attrapa mon poignet et me poussa contre le bureau, le bord s'enfonçant dans mes cuisses.

« -Euh, Harry, je t'attends dehors, dit Niall. »

J'entendis à peine sa voix.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu m'as évité toute la journée, tu ne m'as pas adressé un seul regard pendant le cours. Explique-moi, poursuivit-il. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais focalisé sur la chaleur de ses doigts contre ma peau. Il s'approcha plus près et glissa une main dans mes cheveux, après s'être assuré que tout le monde avait déserté la classe. Je voyais les tatouages sur ses clavicules à cause de son T-shirt trop dégagé. Je voyais sa barbe de trois jours sur son menton et ses joues. Je voyais les muscles de sa mâchoire contractés. Je voyais les cernes noirs sous ses yeux bleus. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. J'avais envie de pleurer.

« -J'ai lu tes messages, murmurai-je.

-Pardon ?

-Hier, quand tu prenais ta douche. Ton portable a sonné et j'ai lu tes messages.

-Dois-je te blâmer ? sourit-il. Lesquels as-tu lu ?

-Ceux de Stan.

-Et alors ? souffla-t-il. »

Il se pencha et je tournai la tête quand ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes.

« -Arrête, sifflai-je. J'ai lu tous les messages, je sais que tu me prends pour un con depuis le début. Peut-être que j'ai été trop naïf aussi, mais tu as bien réussi ton coup, Tomlinson.

-Quoi ? Attends, Harry, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, on parlait…

-N'essaie même pas de nier, le coupai-je. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai été si étonné de l'apprendre. C'était un jeu ? Tu aimes jouer, Louis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, on va jouer, mais crois-moi, tu vas en chier, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Et tu vas perdre, aussi. »

Je le repoussai méchamment, lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les tibias, puis attrapai mon sac et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« -Harold ! cria-t-il. Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi ! Je ne sais pas, je pensais qu'on était…

-Qu'on était quoi ? demandai-je, l'interrompant, avant de rire sarcastiquement. C'est peut-être toi le plus con dans l'histoire, en fait. Peu importe ce que tu pensais, nous n'avons jamais été quelque chose, nous ne sommes rien, tu n'es rien pour moi. »

Je fis une sortie théâtrale, et claquai la porte derrière moi. Je marchai d'un pas rapide vers la sortie pour retrouver Niall.

…

Je n'avais pas dormi chez Niall finalement. J'avais été relativement calme face à Louis, mais je m'étais effondré en rentrant chez moi. J'avais ignoré les appels de Niall, j'avais ignoré les messages de Louis, j'avais ignoré les cris de ma mère pour que je vienne manger. Je m'étais coupé du monde.

J'avais passé la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à fixer le plafond de ma chambre. J'avais l'impression d'être vidé de toute énergie, j'étais épuisé, meurtri. J'avais prétexté une affreuse migraine pour ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui, j'avais posé le thermomètre sur le radiateur pour me créer une sorte de température, ma mère m'avait laissé prendre une journée de repos sans trop poser de questions.

J'avais juste envie d'oublier et de dormir.

C'est pourquoi la mauvaise humeur prit le dessus lorsque j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

« -Gemma, j'ai besoin d'être seul, laisse-moi, grognai-je, enfonçant mon visage dans l'oreiller.

-C'est moi. »

Je me figeai à l'entente de cette voix. Je me retournai et tirai ma couette jusque mon cou. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voit torse nu maintenant. Il avait l'air idiot, les bras ballants. Il semblait plus jeune dans son jogging et son sweat gris.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demandai-je sèchement.

-Je suis venu t'apporter tes devoirs. Ta mère est rentrée de son travail, d'ailleurs. Elle est charmante, tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

-C'est Niall qui prend mes devoirs normalement, rétorquai-je, ignorant sa remarque sur ma ressemblance avec ma mère.

-Je sais. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me les donner. Il n'a rien dit, mais je crois que Liam ne m'apprécie pas vraiment. »

Je haussai les épaules, pas réellement surpris par sa déclaration. Il déposa sur mon bureau la pochette qu'il avait dans les mains. Il se rapprocha de mon lit et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Je laissai mes jambes appuyer contre le bas de son dos.

« -Donc, tu es malade ? demanda-t-il.

-Louis, tu es venu jusqu'à chez moi pour me demander si je suis malade ? répondis-je d'un ton las. Tu es con ou…

-Ecoute, me coupa-t-il, je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te donner des explications. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, soupira-t-il.

-Eh bien, je suppose que tu dois commencer par le début. Je t'écoute. »

Il retira ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, puis s'installa en tailleur en face de moi. Le temps qu'il débute ses explications, j'avais remarqué la façon dont ses mains tremblaient, le trou dans sa chaussette, son jogging qui remontait sur ses mollets, le grain de beauté sur l'os de sa cheville.

« -Je t'avais remarqué avant notre première altercation. Il y avait quelque chose chez toi qui me rendait curieux. Peut-être que c'était tes yeux hypnotisants ou tes cheveux bordéliques, je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand tu t'es moqué de moi ce soir-là, je me suis dit que j'avais enfin l'occasion de t'approcher. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de mal au début. Mais, je ne sais pas… En fait, je te détestais. Je te détestais pour me faire ressentir des choses que je ne devais pas ressentir pour un garçon. Je… Il faut que tu saches que mon père me battait parce qu'il m'avait surpris en train d'embrasser un homme. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, jaloux, et il me lança un regard interrogateur, avant que je ne hoche la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

« -Tu vois, il… Il n'a jamais levé la main sur mes sœurs ou sur ma mère. Juste, il ne voulait pas que son unique fils soit gay. Un soir, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, tellement il me frappait fort. Mais ma mère s'est interposée. Je… On est parti après ça. Je… veux dire, on a déménagé après ça. Je n'ai pas revu mon père depuis. »

Je savais qu'il ne pouvait plus formuler correctement ses phrases, je le savais à la façon dont il hoquetait. Ses larmes tombaient sans bruit sur la couette, créant de petites auréoles sur le tissu bleu marine. Il était plus beau que jamais. J'étais naïf et con, mais je l'aimais, alors que saisis son poignet et le tirai doucement.

« -Viens, murmurai-je. »

Il glissa sur moi, son visage humide contre mon cou, le bruit lourd de sa respiration. Je serrai mes bras autour de lui, m'imprégnant de sa chaleur, de son odeur, de sa souffrance.

« -Louis…

-Je vois une psychologue, reprit-il. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de revenir à St-Margaret. Il fallait que je te vois, que je te parle, je ne voulais pas que tu ais de moi l'image d'un monstre. Je ne voulais pas être comme mon père. Mais je pensais que je ne ressentais plus rien pour toi, mais quand je t'ai revu… Toute ma vie, mon père m'a frappé pour que je comprenne que l'homosexualité était sale, inhumaine. Mais, avec toi, c'est… Différent. Je… C'est beau, je pense. Mais tout ça n'excuse pas ce que je t'ai fait subir… Je suis désolé, Harold, pardon… »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, je sentais ses soubresauts contre ma poitrine. Je frottai des cercles réconfortants dans son dos pour le calmer.

« -Chut, Louis, tout va bien.

-Non, ça ne va pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

-Arrête de penser.

-Et les messages ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Les messages que tu as lus ! On ne parlait pas de toi ! On parlait du prof !

-Du prof ? répétai-je, incrédule.

-Oui, je l'ai toujours détesté, mais il croit que je l'adore. Donc, il était heureux de me prendre comme stagiaire. »

Je le poussai au niveau de l'épaule pour qu'il relève la tête, et posai mon front contre le sien.

« -Tu es con et fatiguant et désespérant et horriblement magnifique, mais je t'aime, murmurai-je.

-Je… Je pense… que… je t'aime aussi, balbutia-t-il, me faisant sourire. »

Je pressai chastement mes lèvres contre les siennes, et il couina de mécontentement, bloquant ses mains derrière ma nuque.

« -Reste avec moi ce soir.

-Harry… Ta mère est là et…

-Maman ! hurlai-je soudainement, le faisant sursauter. »

J'entendis la voix lointaine de ma mère, qui devait certainement préparer le dîner.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chéri ?

-Est-ce que Louis peut rester à la maison ce soir ?

-Et ta migraine ?

-Je me sens mieux, maman.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, s'il t'aide à faire tes devoirs de maths !

-Ok, merci ! »

Je baissai mon regard sur Louis, qui souriait bêtement.

« -Tu es doué en maths ? demanda-je.

-Aucunement.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je ne suis pas parfait, je dois bien avoir quelques défauts, rit-il. »

Je le fis rouler sur le côté et enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille, le tirant à moi, avant de mordre sa mâchoire.

« -Ce n'est pas ton principal défaut, dis-je calmement.

-Lequel est-ce, alors ?

-Avoir trop de vêtements, là, maintenant, marmonnai-je, glissant mes doigts sous son sweat pour retrouver la peau chaude.

-Non, Harold, ta mère est en bas, ta sœur aussi ! s'indigna-t-il, se débattant.

-Au lieu de travailler les maths, on va travailler notre discrétion. Et revoir nos cours de langues. »

Il étouffa un rire, et embrassa mon cou, ses dents mordant doucement la peau.

« -Tu es con, murmura-t-il. Mais je t'aime quand même.

-Je sais, parce que je t'aime aussi. »

**En espérant que cela vous ai plu **


End file.
